


Boys and Their Toys

by KimberlyFDR



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla would SO not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for fic prompts and Kimberweeme said "You should write an SGA fic-letty thing that involves the boys and Torren. Possibly secretly teaching him something Teyla would not approve of?"

"Sheppard, I've been calling you for the past ten minutes," Rodney said, entering the training room. "What's keeping you so busy that you...."

"Did you see that?!" Torren asked John, smiling brightly up at him as he finished a turn on his skateboard.

"Very impressive," John congratulated him.

"I'm going to do it again!"

And with that, Torren set up at the top of the makeshift ramp for yet another attempt at death-defying maneuvers. Well, that's what it looked like to Rodney.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Rodney yelled, turning to Sheppard.

"I'm....supervising?" John tried.

"Watching him get brain damage?"

"I'm not going to get brain damage," Torren called out, speeding by on his board. "I've got a helmet."

"He's got a helmet," John parroted, pointing at Torren.

"Okay, apparently YOU have brain damage," Rodney huffed. "If you break him, Teyla's going to break you."

"I could take her," John boasted, not at all convincing.

"Yeah, right," Torren laughed as he turned the far corner.

"Hey, you're supposed to respect your elders!" John told him.

"I mean....Oh, yeah, you could totally take Mom," Torren sarcastically replied.

"He's starting to sound like you, and that's beyond scary," John complained to Rodney.

"Torren knows what's what around here," Rodney laughed a bit before sobering up. "But that's beside the point! When we told Teyla we could babysit while she went off-world, this was not in the plans."

"There's nothing wrong with a little bit of physical activity, Rodney," John said, watching Torren take another go at the ramp. "Keep your mind focused on the feel of the board!"

"I brought him into this world and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you take him out."

"Uncle Rodney, you've been using that excuse ever since I was born!" Torren taunted, sailing by them yet again.

"It's still true!" Rodney called out after him. "I was there, I helped deliver you, don't forget that!"

"You never let us forget it, Rodney," John sighed. "You caught him, that's about it. And it's funny that you don't bring up the other times, when you almost dropped him....oh, wait, you DID drop him and more than once."

"He was squirmy," Rodney complained.

"I was an active baby," Torren countered from the far side of the room. "Mom says it was a sign that I was destined to be a great warrior someday."

"Because you're hyperactive?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, no, that theory doesn't work because otherwise McKay would be the greatest warrior Pegasus has ever seen," John joked.

"Oh, haha, funny guy," Rodney whined. "Am I the only one around here that doesn't let him risk life and limb?"

"A kid's gotta learn kid stuff, Rodney. You teach him things, too, but mine's just...more fun."

"Oh, I have fun with Uncle Rodney, too!" Torren corrected John, jumping his board and sticking the landing. "He lets me blow things up."

"That's a secret!" Rodney warned.

"You what?!"

"In the labs, he and Uncle Radek let me blow things up."

"I'm teaching him something minor, like skateboarding, and you're letting him blow things up in the lab?!" John yelled.

"Small, minor experiments," Rodney explained. "Nothing harmful. Nothing to worry about. Supposed to be a secret," he finished, glaring at Torren.

Torren just shrugged and took off on his board again. Rodney watched him for a bit, then turned to John and saw a definite pout on his face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," John lied.

"Don't give me nothing, you're....oh for goodness sake, really? You're jealous?"

"No," John grunted, but there was a frown creasing his face now.

"I was right, your maturity is about on the level of Torren's."

"Hey!" both John and Torren said simultaneously.

"It was a compliment for you," Rodney said, pointing to Torren. "Not so much you," he continued, pointing at John. "And I cannot believe you're honestly upset about this."

"I'm not...it's just....you could have told me."

"I didn't realize you thought I was playing favorites," Rodney sighed. "Okay, fine. Next time we have science class, you can come with him and blow something up."

A smile started creeping onto John's face. "Cool."

Torren made another flip on his board. "I'm a master of this!"

"You totally are," John agreed.

"Children," Rodney complained. "I'm surrounded by children."


End file.
